


I'll be flicking stones at your window, I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go

by rockdatbody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous! Harry, M/M, Normal! Louis, Soulmates! AU, Tumblr Prompt, fluff i guess?, it's light and breezy, overuse of italics and the word fuck, the b&w vision until you meet your soulmate kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockdatbody/pseuds/rockdatbody
Summary: Soulmates AU where you can't see colours until you meet your soulmate.Harry never thought he would find his while performing on stage in front of thousands of people but hey, things happen.Russian translation available.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever publishing my work and, not gonna lie, I'm pretty nervous, please be kind to me.  
> Also english is not my first language and I'm the only one who has ever read this so I apologize for any mistakes I could have left behind. 
> 
> Work based on the tumblr prompt (credit to the person who came with it in the first place) : 'famous character speaking to or performing for a crowd and suddenly their world is in color/their clock times out/etc and every member of the audience pretends to be this celebrity's soulmate and a cinderella type situation ensues with the finding'. 
> 
> The title is from the song 'Brand New Day' by Kodaline.
> 
> Translation into Русский by the lovely Sassy_Larrie :  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5221153

** Louis **

 

    Louis is 14 when he discovers the concept of soulmates. The fact that he hadn't seen colours since forever had never bothered him before. It never had been a subject his best friend Liam and him discussed before either. Of course he has heard of the yellow sun and how it is bright, or the green grass and the blue sky but he doesn't see them and it's normal to him.

It's when his cousin Lucy bursts in tears, wrapped in a stranger's arms in the middle of the street during an ice cream walk that he starts wondering. They were walking next to each other, talking about his and Liam's latest prank, which was a complete success until his mother walked in and lectured them for almost an hour, when Lucy froze suddenly. He watched her as her grey eyes opened wide, she reached her right hand in front of her open mouth and he remembered wondering what was her problem. A man was slowly approaching them. Louis didn't recognized him but he was smiling like an idiot, watching Lucy straight in the eyes. His gaze was moving between his weird acting cousin and the stranger who looked like he just won the lotery. He was getting the impression he just ended in an alternative universe where people went mad randomly. Lucy had started crying and he saw the tears in the eyes of mister-stranger-who-likes-staring-at-women-crying-in-public as well. The next second they just fell in each other arms, crying a river together and yeah, Louis was definitely on another planet.

His mother explained later that Lucy and Brett, because it was the man's name, even if it just really sounded american-football player like in Louis' ears, were soulmates. He frowned. Since when soulmates were a thing? Did he have one too?

 

" Each human being has a soulmate somewhere on earth. And before you meet them, colours don't exist. When you first see your soulmate, colours just appear to you and it's like a signal that you find your real partner, do you understand? "

 

He did. And this story obsessed him a bit for a while. He wanted to learn how it worked, when would he get to meet his mate, what did the colours look like and if his could be a boy.

He talked about it with Liam. They spend hours in his room, wondering where were their soulmates, what were they doing right now. Liam really wanted to meet a lovely girl and were often saying that no matter what she'll look like, he would loved her with all his heart. Louis was not so sure himself. After he deeply thought about it, looking endlessly at his ceiling in the dark, he was positively sure his soulmate would be a boy. He didn't think he could be able to love a girl and he probably never will. He just really hoped the universe would not do him this trick. He really did.      

 

 

 

    This very morning, Louis wakes up to a revelation.

 "PAYNO! We're out of orange juice!"

 Liam tilts his head through the kitchen's door to see his roommate glaring at the empty bottle like it's responsible for all the universe's catastrophes. "Relax Lou, I'll just buy another when I'll come home from work.

\- Well, there is the tragedy dear Liam, we're also out of Coco Pops. My day is officially over before it'd even started."

A deep sigh was his only answer before his best friend abandons him at his lamentation.

How is he supposed to function properly without his cereals? He cannot face a day in class with an empty stomach, believe him, he tried.

Liam comes back thirty seconds later with his wallet and suggests nicely -because Liam is _always_ nice, it's annoying- that he can just go buy some, if it's this needed. Louis gives him his prettiest smile, the one even he can't resist after all this years, smacks his bum and goes out of their flat, his earphones already on.

 At the fine age of 22, Louis had all the necessary time to get used to the whole soulmates thing and to the fact that sometimes, two strangers will fall in each other arms in the middle of a supermarket. Like right now for example. He sighs. Honestly, he'd never thought he would've end here, in an alley of a Tesco, witnessing soulmates finding each other, contemplating his entire life, wondering why the hell his prince charming isn't here yet. It's not like he's not ready, he's a senior drama student on his way to become a teacher, has an agreeable flat with his childhood best mate, has a decent job and a loving family, so _why_ doesn't he have find his soulmate yet? Does the universe think it's not a good time? He sighs again, because even he can admit he is a drama queen, and heads to the cereals alley. Happily plays next on his playlist and he moves slightely his head in rythm, humming the words. Despite his advanced age and his remarquable maturity, it happens that Louis Tomlinson First of his Name has a huge _huge_ crush on 20 years old singer Harry Styles. He could'nt help it to be honest. His bright clear grey eyes, his curly hair and his dimples -he has _dimples_ for god's sake- just got him at the very first moment he saw his XFactor audition. He had an adorable childish look on his face and just by seeing him, Louis was sure one day the kid would be a rockstar. He watched solemnely all this season episodes with his sisters, who fortunately was as infatuated as he was, voted for him and watched his victory on live tv with a strange feeling of pride in his chest. Three years after, his affection for the younger kid had turned into a true obsession for the new rising star, womanizer at his lost hours.

 To his defense, the guy is _fit_. His long curly hair falls loosely on his shoulders, he obviously works out because his body is incredible and his face is breathtaking, how could he resist? He also has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. They are clear grey -his mother once told them that they were green but, he would'nt know. And as if it's not enough, the bloke is amazingly talented so if 75% of his playlist is composed of his songs, it is nothing to be ashamed of. No matter what Lima bean will say.

While he's deeply thinking about to buy or not to buy a brand new ice-creamer maker, his phone rings. He picks up without even looking at the ID's caller. "No Li', I didn't buy a raclette grill again, don't you trust me?"

  He hears a superhighed shriek and during three seconds, he wonders where and when Liam learned how to scream like a teenage girl. He glances at his screen, notices Lottie's name shining on it and yeah, makes more sense.

"Oh my God Louis, you're never gonna believe this."

"Lottie, I know I should worry for the fact that you're calling me this early on a Wednesday but I have a feeling you'll tell me why very soon." he answers her.

"Shut up I have big news for you, you'll love it." She takes a break, probably just to add a little suspense and a more dramatic effect to her revelation. Theatrical sense runs in the Tomlinson family's blood. "WE ARE GOING TO HARRY STYLES CONCERT THIS WEEK END."

  She yells so loud that a middle-aged women glares at him while she puts a pan in her grocery bag. He shrugs. Well, it's not his fault his sister is currently on full fangirl mode. "Wait, just take a deep breath Lots. We are _what?"_

Louis is a little bit stunned right now. Since when his 17 years old sister owns concert tickets to see their idol and why does he learn that only now?

"Well, do you know Nick Grimshaw's show on Radio 1? Of course you do, who doesn't, really. Anyway, this morning he set a game to win VIP concert tickets for Harry Styles next show and I WON THEM! So, dear brother, we are going to attend at superstar slash England sweet child slash Tomlinson clan's favourite celebrity aka Harry Styles' concert. I only accept Sephora gift cards as remerciements." Oh. Well. It's a lot of information to digest right now. So, if he did understand the whole situation, he, Louis William Tomlinson, drama student and infamous heartbreaker, is going, as a VIP, to watch a Harry Styles fucking show.

"Lottie, you're not shitting on me, are you? If you are, let me tell you this is not funny. Jesus fucking _Christ_."

His sister laughs at the other end of the line. "Lou, can you believe this? We're going to see him, WAIT! Do you think we could meet him? Oh my god just imagine it!"

  Louis can't imagine for now. He's actually still in shock and he needs another minute to really get the situation. Shit. What if they do? What if they do meet Harry fucking Styles? He will so embarrass himself, if he doesn't cry of course. "Shit, that was unexpected. Does Mom know? I'm supposed to pick you up I guess, since I'm the one with a car and you're the one who's still minor."

"Think so. The show is at 8 so you can pick me up at 4 and we'll grab a bite and spend some time together before, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me. Well thank you young lady, this is a great opportunity and 'm glad you spare it with your old big brother."

"Please, I know you would not have forgive me if I went without you. You're proper in love with the guy."

 Louis snorts with indignance. He just thinks the bloke's talented and incredibly good looking, that's all. He's not in love with Harry Styles. He is _not_. And he still has a soulmate out there, Harry does too -since he once said in an interview he didn't have found his yet. It's not even an option, he's not in a fucking movie for god's sake. "I'll let you know that I'm in fact not and that my soulmate, whom I intend on meet and marry real soon, wouldn't appreciate if I was anyway."

"Whatever you say old man." she laughs "Well, I'm going to call all my friends and showing off on the internet to make everyone jealous now. I'll see ya on saturday?"

"I'll let you hang up then. Yeah, see ya Lots. And thanks for this, you're the best, sis'."

"You're welcome Boo Bear, love you!"

"Love you too, say hi too the girls and tell mom I'll call her later yeah?"

"Sure, bye!"

 

 _Jesus_ _Christ_.      

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Harry**   

 

    Harry has always been a performer. He used to sing Christmas songs at family dinners and lock himself in his room to write and compose as soon as he learned how to rhyme properly. He writes about anything and everything, finding beauty in all things and falling in love all the time. That's why his songs are so liked, he thinks. Because they all talk about love and beauty. He really is inspired by soulmates and he dreams a lot about finding his. He doesn't care if they're gonna be a girl, a boy or something in between. He just knows that he will love them with all he's got. Since he auditionned, went on and won XFactor, his life is like a rollercoaster.

First, he met his best friend's soulmate, Zayn, then many more friends whom he couldnt live without, like Nick or Ed. Second, well, he kind of became a superstar? He honestly hadn't thought he would turn out as such a big deal. He had a band before the competition and Niall and his family encouraged him to sign up for the auditions. After that, all went really fast. He won the show, signed up with a label, recorded an album and within a year, his name was well known all around the world. With sold out shows basically everywhere he goes, albums number one in charts for months, Harry didn't really had time to go out and search for his soulmate. He's 20 and his hopelessly romantic heart is aching to find his one true love. He wants to love someone and to be loved in return. He wants to see colours and he wants to share his life with his mate because it's all he misses in his life.

He was there when Niall and Zayn found each other and it was beautiful. He had known Niall for years, met him in primary school when the kid shared his lunch with him when he dropped his own on the floor. They had been inseparable since and it was only natural when Harry invited him to follow him in his new crazy rockstar life. Together they traveled everywhere around the globe, partied with famous people and lived amazing experiences. Niall's always smiling and is so carefree and joyful that everyone was instantly charmed by his personality. So when they met Zayn Malik, known for being a quiet but witty super model, completely randomly in a hotel in Manchester, the two of them just stared into each other eyes and for a moment, Harry feared the awkwardness. Then Niall's face broke into the biggest smile he had ever seen and he throwed himself in Zayn's arms, both laughing and crying and now, he was totally confused. His mom had talked to him about the moment when two soulmates find each other but he never really witnessed one. He was already gone on tour when Gemma found Robbie and he was obviously not there when his parents met, so. At the moment, he really felt like he was watching a very intimate moment that he shouldn't be watching so he just looked around him, waiting for the two soulmates to break their tight hug. After 5 long minutes of uncomfortable silence on Harry's side, they did and while they were still smiling insanely wide, Niall turned to look at him with tears prickled at his eyes.

"Haz, I found him!"

Harry smiled back because his best friend just found his soulmate and he was so happy for him his stomach hurt. "Congratulations Ni, I'm so happy for you."

"Oh my God Harry, you have green eyes! Well, I knew that obviously but I can see them now! They're great, suits you. Look Zayn, what colour are my eyes?"

Niall was so excited as he turned into Zayn's arms to face him again. It was the first time they actually heard the man's voice and he could swear he saw Niall shivered. "They're blue and they're gorgeous. You are gorgeous."

The next second they were properly making out and as happy and excited for them as Harry was, there are things he wished he never had to see and his best mate's hand graping super model Zayn Malik's bum was definitely one of them.

   It has been a year and a half and they couldn't be happier. Zayn accompanied them during the rest of the tour and it was really great. He was the kind of guy who seemed cold and quiet and was in fact fun, smart and caring when you get to know him. In general, it is pretty difficult not to be happy around Niall but when they are together, the sun seems to shine out of their asses. It is kind of frustrating sometimes because where _the_ _hell_ is his own sun? He knows he sounds desperate even to his own ears but well, he is.

It's 3pm and he's currently landing in his bed in his London's house. Normally he would be writing a song but he can't bring himself to move. So he just stares at his ceiling, waiting for his motivation to return. Instead he gets Niall. Niall, his Irish accent and his heavy body who jumps literally on him in a huff.

 "Harry!"

He just groans because well, he's not in the mood to be honest.

 "Harry you have to get ready, Zayn and I want to go eat something before your show.

"Why can't you go eat without me?"

Niall adjusts himself on top of Harry, his bum on his stomach, flashing his white teeth at Zayn at the door. Harry hadn't even noticed he was there. "Because 'm your best mate and I know when you're being sad so it's me job to cheer you up. And what better way than food?"

"Food is the way to a man's heart."

Harry lifts his head just enough to glare at Zayn for his lack of solidarity. The black haired man laughs at him. He needs new friends. "Guys, 'm not in the mood. 'M not even hungry."

"Lies, you're always hungry!" protests Niall, still sitting on his stomach, still not decided to move any time soon.

"Honey, _you_ are always hungry."  _Thanks_ _Zayn_.

"Well you're not wrong but a croissant and a latte never hurt anybody, am I right babe? So let's go Curly, you need to go out."

 Harry groans again.

Okay, maybe he is a little hungry but he'd rather die than admit it, just to be clear. He sighs when Niall finally gets up and goes through his closet to find a plain white shirt, some skinny jeans and socks that he throws at him. "Put some clothes on you wanker. Not sure sweet old ladies on the street want to see you in your Calvin Klein boxers."

"Might give them a heart attack."

Zayn smiles when Niall puts his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. "Exactly. Plus your mum will not be happy seeing pictures of her half naked son all around the internet first thing tomorrow, so."

Harry sighs again and turns his back to them, partly because they are dickheads and also because they are kissing so it gives them some privacy. " 'M ready guys, you can stop making out to pass the time."

They break the kiss and look in each other eyes for three more seconds before Niall turns to him and jumps on his back for a piggyback ride. "Z, take our sunglasses and beanies, we're going incognito lads!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Louis**   

 

    The arena is full and it's 7pm. The crowd is excited and Louis feels it to his core. Lottie and he showed their VIP pass at the entry and some guy in a tux asked them and a large group of young teenage girls and bored parents to follow him. He landed them to the front row in the pit. Sadly they don't have a backstage pass but they have the best view of the scene where Louis is now watching a pop rock band playing and jumping everywhere. They're quite good but honestly, Louis couldn't care less. Actually he feels like a 14 years old teen right now. He's wearing his favorite dark grey shirt (is it red? Someone once told him red was his colour but again, he wouldn't know), black skinny jeans and black vans specially for the occasion. Even Liam didn't laugh at him and told him he looked amazing. Lottie is probably as febrile as he is, maybe even more. She's been smiling non stop since he picked her up at the family house. She's currently crushing his left hand in hers and he can see her shaking so he squeezes back. She smiles at him and, is there tears in her eyes? “Lottie, you alright?"

 She shakes her head, still smiling wide. "Yeah, 'ts just overwhelming you know."

He smiles softly, relieved and turns back to the band. He understands the feeling. He has a little trouble keeping his mind on track himself. He's about to see his celebrity crush and favourite artist live for the first time and it's almost too much. Plus the heat and the crowd's constant screams are making him nervous and a little uncomfortable. He just hopes Harry Styles comes on stage soon.

 Five minutes later, the band plays their last song, thanks the audience for the reception and walks off the stage. All the lights suddenly turn off and the crowd is screaming with apprehension. Louis is certain he's currently beaming like the sun and when he looks at Lottie, she's not better herself. Their hands are still tied and both of them are shaking now. This is it.

The loud sound of an electric guitar blasts and suddenly the crowd is on fire. Harry Styles is standing in the middle of the scene, smiling and waving at the audience. Louis' mind goes blank.

He can see.

He can see his red floral shirt and his brown curly hair and his golden boots and his green sparkling eyes. He can see _everything_.

 

" _Fuck_." He whispers.

 

But Lottie hears him and beams at him like it's the best day of her life. It probably is but she has no idea how his head is currently a giant fucking mess.

Fuck fuck fuck.

He can see her blond hair, her blue dress and her blue eyes and fuck, he can see _colours_.

He can't believe this is happening. He found his soulmate. He found his fucking soulmate and it's Harry fucking Styles. How _the_ _fuck_?

Harry is now singing What Makes You Beautiful and he should enjoy the moment because he's an amazing performer but all he can think about right now is that the guy in front of him, entertaining 40000 people on stage, is his _soulmate_. And he probably isn't even aware of his existence.

This is surreal and it can't be happening. Nope.

Universe is a bitch.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Harry**   

 

 

    The show is going well. His fans are amazing and he's having so much fun. Performing live is basically the best part of his job and he's fucking good at it. The adrenaline, the crowd singing his songs, this is awesome. He's living the dream and thousands of people are living it with him. He jumps on stage, dances, screams at the audience, reads signs and honestly, this is one of the best show he's had on this tour.

The time before he picks up his guitar to sing the final song, he decides to talk a little with his fans. He bends over the line of security guards in front of the stage and starts talking with a little girl. He doesn't stop until he made her laugh and the public as well and when he turns his head on the left, he freezes.

All he can see right now is an ocean of blue. His face falls and he stands still, eyes drowning in a colour he hasn't seen before. He can't see the crowd or his staff trying to ask him what's going on anymore. He's completely lost.

He feels a hand on his arm and this is all it takes to wake him up. He straights up and _wow_. Colours are _beautiful_.

He sees spots of red, pink, blue, yellow, green and purple and it's the best thing he's ever seen. He feels complete. Overwhelmed but complete. The meaning of it doesn't hit him at first but when it does, it's like someone just punched him in the face. He turns his head on the left again, eyes frantically in search of the blue but the crowd is a mess and he can't see anything. He nods at the staff, silently saying 'it's ok now, stop worrying I'm fine'. He can see all the cameras focused on him and he beams, unable to control the burst of happiness in his stomach.

 “Guys, I think I just found my soulmate."

After that, all he can hear is screams. He can see some girls crying and even if he hates seeing someone be sad, he's so happy he can't bring himself to care.

"My mate probably knows they're now mine and I'm theirs. So if it's you, come meet me backstage. It's about time."

He smiles at his public, waves and just runs off to find Niall. He doesn't even have to look for him because he's already jumping in his arms. "Mate this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

They laugh in each other neck and maybe they're crying a little bit too. Zayn joins their hug and Harry's sure he's never been happier. He can't wait to meet his soulmate, whoever they are.

 "We need a plan. How are we going to find your soulmate in a crowd of 3 billions of people?"

Ok he didn't thought about that.

  "Well, first, we need to know if they're a boy or a girl."

At Zayn's suggestion, Harry feels a little stupid. "Erm, actually I... I guess I don't know?"

Zayn sighs and Niall reaches his hand under his chin. "This is problematic dear Harry."

"You didn't see anything of them?"

"I did! I know they have blue eyes."

Both of them raise an eyebrow at him and he's feeling quite distressed? How the fuck is he supposed to find them if he doesn't know anything about them?

 "I'm positive it was a boy."

Three heads snap their neck at the source of the voice. Alberto, Harry's private bodyguard is standing right behind them and he has a little smile at the corner of his lips. "Brown hair, blue eyes. He was with a teen blond girl at the front row I think."

Harry can feel his own smile extend on his face and he hugs Alberto as tight as he can. "You're the best. I love you."

So now, all he has to do is tell the security that they can allow boys with brown hair, blue eyes and a blond girl backstage. Jesus, this is gonna be a mess. He didn't think it was this complicated to find a mate. Well, he didn't thought he was going to find his in the middle of a live show but hey, things happen.         

 

 

 

    One hour later, he feels like he's in the middle of a Cinderella remake. He just saw more boys with blue eyes and a blond friend than he ever has in his entire life. Who would've think he had so many boys in his fans? Well, certainely not him.

Sitting next to him on the floor, Niall is getting bored. And he's loud about it. “Harry Styles, this is fucking annoying. Could you have considered _not_ being a rockstar? Just to make my life easier for once?"

Zayn passes a hand in his hair and kisses him on his temple. God, he can't wait to have that. But Niall is right and he's a little annoyed too. Like, he knows he is famous but finding his soulmate in a crowd of boys is not that difficult, isn't it?

This is probably the sixtyth boy he's seen and he really considers stopping his search for the night before another one steps in the room. He's wearing a red shirt with a scoop collar which gives a total view of his chest tattoos and the world stops turning. The boy has feathery caramel hair and amazing cheekbones. He's standing in front of him, next to a 16 or 17 years old girl who's smiling at him. He smiles back because damn, he has never seen a more beautiful man in his entire life. He hasn't see his eyes yet but he just knows.

 "It's _you_."

The man finally looks right at him and it's like his life is finally complete. He feels like this unbelievable guy is the one piece of him he didn't know was missing.

"Hum, yeah. Yeah I guess." His voice is raspy and high-pitched and incredible. He wants to hear that voice 'til the end of his days. He wants to melt into that voice and let it cuddle him forever.   

 They stand still, looking each other in the eyes, waiting for something to happen, the apocalypse to arrive maybe, he doesn't even know anymore. The world around them doesn't exist. The only thing that matters is his mate in front of him, the one he didn't know he was waiting for and everything is so wonderful he barely even hears him mutter ' _For_ _god's_ _sake_ ' before he's crashing into his arms. And it's the best feeling in the world.

The boy is smaller than him and they're just perfectly shaped for each other. His head is resting in the crook of his neck and his breath makes him shiver and close his eyes. He closes his arms around his waist, squeezing as hard as he can.

 "I can't believe this is really happening. the boy says. I can't believe I finally found you and I had to wait in a line of horny teenage boys pretending they were me for one fucking hour before I get to meet you."

Harry laughs and bury his nose on the space behind his ear, taking a deep breath just because he can. "I'm sorry about that. I lost you in the crowd and I didn't know what you looked like. Can't say I'm disappointed though."

The boy breaks their hug but lets his arms around his neck, keeping them close, and watches him with a suspicious look. "Harry Styles are you saying you wouldn't have loved me if I was ugly? What kind of _person_ are you?"

Harry snorts and gives him his cheesiest smile. "No. What I'm saying is, I would've loved you no matter what you looked like _but_ since you're amazingly beautiful, I can't complain."

"Well, I'm not one to be sorry for me self."

They laughs together and hearing his soulmate's laugh is probably the best feeling in the world if he's being honest. God he doesn't even know the guy's name.

" 'M Louis by the way. Louis Tomlinson."

Can soulmates hear each other thoughts?

"Lovely to meet you Louis Tomlinson, I'm Harry."

"Well duh, I'm the one attending to your show, I know who you fucking are."

"What he doesn't tell you is that he has had a massive crush on you since your first audition at the X Factor." He lifts his eyes to see the young girl behind them. She's smiling wide and has the exact same sparkling blue eyes as Louis.

 "Shut up Lots, he didn't need to know this information yet."

Harry kisses the slight wrinkle between his brows. "Don't be ashamed. It's kinda flattering."

"But I'm sure you didn't need a reminding of your famous sex appeal everyone's always talking about Harold."

 His heart flutters at the surname and he tightens his arms around the boy when he finally kisses him.

Kissing Louis is like finding his way after years at being lost, it's like being reunited with the most important part of himself. Kissing Louis is the best thing that ever happened to him and he doesn't want it to end. So he deepens the kiss. Because he can, right? He forgets about his best friends, his sister-in-law and the dozen members of staff watching them, forgets about the world and anything that's not Louis and lets their tongues meet in the middle. It's slow, hot, filled with a feeling of recognition and lots of love.

They slowly break apart when the need of air is hurting their lungs. Harry's hands are resting just in the crook of Louis' back and Louis' are buried in Harry's hair, completely ruining his curls. They both beam at each other and it's like a ' _finally_ ' in big bright letters is written over their heads.   

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> 


End file.
